The Return of Evil
by YuugisGirl
Summary: It's been a year since Atem left this world. But there is a new evil on the rise and an unknown destiny about to be revealed. Ancient and modern forces will clash in an all out war to determine the fate of the earth. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Wait…what is this…is this…is this an UPDATE? Yep, that's right folks, the story that's been what, like _two years_ in coming, has finally arrived! The rewrite of The Return of Evil is finally here! To my new readers, welcome! To my old readers, welcome back! Another year, full of magical education- Wait, I mean, another journey down the road of YGO is about to begin! Before I start, I would like to thank all my reviewers who stuck by me through the last (testing) trial that was the original of this story. You all were the reason why I'm giving this story a second chance. But, don't think this is going to be the same as the original. Things are going to be shaken (not stirred) up, and I'm trying my hand at some darker themes. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer; If it was mine, then there would be a non-crappy sequel.

**The Return of Evil**

Chapter 1: Time

_You shouldn't be crying_

And really, he shouldn't be. Not over this. Not over something so stupid.

_Stop crying._

But he couldn't. And it was ridiculous.

Tears streamed down his face in long, unbroken rivers. He didn't sob or hiccup. He didn't sniffle. He didn't even blink. He just sat there and cried silent tears. For himself. For the world. For everything.

For _him_.

_He's gone now. _

I know.

_Let it go._

I _**can't**_**.**

Yugi Moto sat alone in his darkened bedroom, crying his eyes out over someone who had been dead for over three thousand years.

_But he _wasn'_t dead. Not really._

He ignores the small voice in the back of his mind in favor of focusing on crying. His tears are thick and heavy, matching the dark circles that underline his violet eyes. His swollen gaze flickers back to the small digital alarm clock on his bedside table. The little red numbers wink happily up at him. Time is mocking him.

_It's midnight._

Yugi allows himself to fall back against his bedcovers, the tears still falling down his face. They're strange, these tears. They continue their ceaseless flow, unstemmed. Unmatched by his emotions. But he doesn't feel _sad_ anymore. No not really. Just… _empty_.

_The glass is half full._

"Happy Anniversary, Pharaoh," Yugi whispers to the night. To the air. To the still silence. After all, there isn't anyone there to hear him.

_Not anymore. Not after _that_._

And he suddenly remembers, like a sharp blade through his chest, this day one year ago. He remembers the exhilaration that came with the thrill of the chase. He remembers the uncontrollable sense of pride that came with accomplishment.

He remembers the horrible stab of fear and loss that comes with victory.

_But was it really victory? What did he win?_

On this day, one year ago, Yugi Moto had said goodbye to the greatest friend he'd ever had.

_But you made him go, didn't you. You _killed _him._

He had, in a sense. He'd defeated the Pharaoh in a duel that they both _knew_ would claim his life. They had both been aware of the consequences of their actions when they stepped foot onto that dueling platform. And yet, they'd both carried onwards. They'd both agreed to that duel. But for what? Why?

_It was destiny, wasn't it? You were supposed to._

Was he? What had he gained from that last duel besides a hollow chest and an ocean of tears? What good had come from letting his best friend walk off into the beyond while he'd sat and watched and did _nothing_.

_He moved on. He was able to finally move on._

But had he wanted too?

_Three thousand years is a long time._

But he hadn't been awake for all that time. The Pharaoh was still practically a kid, himself…Barely a teenager…

And just as began to feel that familiar depression, the tears stopped. He couldn't cry anymore. He'd run dry- a too used sponge. Porous, dirty and dry.

So he laughed. He lay alone in his bedroom in the middle of the night, laughing in a high pitched hysterical manner. Laughing a hollow laugh until tears pricked in the corners of his eyes.

_It's lonely, being the only voice in your head._

* * *

><p>The bell rang, its screech jarring the drowsy school children from their lecture-induced slumbers. In a matter of minutes the doors of Domino High School spewed forth children, all running off towards their respective destinations. (Namely <em>away<em> from the school).

Near the entrance, three students lingered. They were huddled together, their heads bowed. They would have appeared to resemble a football huddle if not for the fact that one of their number was female, and none of them were wearing the proper pads.

"I don't know about this, guys," the girl whispered fervently, glancing around to make sure they were not overheard. Her blue eyes flicked about, reflecting both a maternal concern and guilt at prying.

"Anzu, we have to try." The taller of the two boys bent his brown head conspiratorially. "Yugi hasn't been the same since the Pharaoh left , and I hate to see him down like this. He's been depressed for almost a year now! We have to try and bring the old Yugi back… or I think we might lose him forever," his voice had taken on a more solemn tone, brown eyes suddenly downcast. "Besides Yugi would do the same for us. We have to try. Right Jou?"

"Wha- OWWWW!" the blonde boy shrieked as his friend elbowed him hard in the ribs. "Honda, what was that for?" Jounouchi asked angrily, throwing a punch at Tristan's pointy haired head. He dodged the blow easily.

"Anzu and I were trying to have an important conversation about Yugi while you were munching on a corn dog!" Honda yelled angrily.

"I was listening!...Somewhat" Jounouchi said meekly, lifting his half eaten corn dog from the ground and examining it closely before popping it into his mouth.

"EWWWW! JOUNOUCHI! That was on the ground!" Anzu cried as her friend licked the tips of his fingers.

"Ten second rule!" Jounouchi smirked smugly around a mouthful of dirty corndog. "Besides… I wouldn't have to eat it off the ground if _someone_ hadn't knocked it out of my hand!" the blond turned to glare angrily over at Honda.

"Well I wouldn't have to knock it out of your hand if you had been paying attention!" Honda yelled back.

"Oh yeah! Well…"

"Boys." Anzu muttered to herself as the two began bickering. This is what she got with hanging around males all the time. She _really _should get some _girl _friends…

Turning away from the squabbling boys beside her, Anzu looked around the entrance to the school grounds, blue eyes scanning for a familiar star-shaped head

"Hey guys. Guys! GUYS!" she yelled causing both Honda and Jounouchi to jump about six feet in the air.

Jounouchi's hand was tangled in Honda's hair while the taller boy's fist seemed on the verge of slamming into the blonde's jaw. "What?" they said in unison.

"Look there he is." Anzu said, pointing towards a lone figure walking on the fringe of the sea of departing students.

"Who- OWWWWW!" Jounouchi cried as Honda elbowed him in the stomach.

"Yugi, you nimrod!" Honda cried exasperatedly. "Honestly, why do we even bother with you?"

"You're gonna bruise one of my ribs!" the oblivious blond screamed rubbing his now throbbing side.

Ignoring his whining friend Honda turned to Anzu "Well… here's your shot."

The girl shuffled awkwardly on her feet, avoiding Honda's gaze. "I still don't know…" she said nervously, biting her lip. "I feel as though we're poking our noses into something we shouldn't."

"Look Anzu, you want Yugi back right?" Honda said, looking her dead in the eye.

"Yes but…"

"Then you have to do this." Honda's brown eyes burned, his jaw clenched and his mouth set in a hard line.

"I know, but what if all we end up doing is pushing him farther away?" Anzu shouted, clutching at the hem of her shirt.

Several passersby looked on the group curiously. Honda ignored them, reaching out and gripping Anzu's shoulders firmly. "That's a risk we're gonna have to take." His voice was quite, but his tone was deadly serious.

Anzu gazed into his eyes, the blue meeting the brown, and knew that he understood her plight, knew that he wanted Yugi back just as much as she did.

"Alright." Anzu whispered. "I'll do it."

"Don't worry Tea." Jounouchi said reassuringly, patting her lightly on the back. "If there's one thing I know about Yug, it's that he loves Duel Monsters. There's no way this plan will fail."

"Thanks guys." Anzu said, stepping off in the direction of her quarry and not feeling reassured in the least.

* * *

><p>Ryou walked down the dark deserted street, head held down against the steady rain. His long white hair stuck like sodden paper to his pale face, and his brown eyes roved the street with caution.<p>

"Figures." He muttered under his breath, shaking his hair out of his eyes. The one day he didn't have an umbrella it was raining. _And_ he was walking around the streets _alone_. At _night_. But that wasn't entirely his fault. Tracey had asked him to pick up her shift and then to lock up, so he didn't have anyone one to walk home with.

Ryou shivered and pulled his coat tighter around him. 'Only a few more blocks.' he thought to himself. A car drove by just then and sent a cascade of muddy water splattering down upon his head. Coughing and spluttering, Ryou glared after the driver. He was exhausted from working all day. He was alone walking the streets at night. He was soaked to the skin from the torrential downpour. And now, the cherry to top off his crap-fest of an evening, he was covered in street sludge.

"Today just isn't my day." He grumbled, taking his jacket off and ringing the water (and other unmentionables) out of it. 'Well at least the rains starting to let up.' he thought dryly.

As Ryou continued to squeeze the murky water out of his jacket, a shadow moved across the street behind him. The white haired boy froze, an icy creeping up his spine.

Whipping around Ryou yelled into the darkness "Who's there?"

There was no reply.

Swallowing thickly, he took a step back and resumed walking quickly down the lane, glancing fearfully back over his shoulder whenever he heard the slightest rustle.

After a few more minutes of nervous power-walking, Ryou spotted the familiar outline of his apartment building. It was only a few doors down from where he was standing.

'Almost there.' He thought with relief, sparring one more anxiously over his shoulder.

As he turned back around however, Ryou heard a sound that chilled his bones to the core.

_Hello._

"No." Ryou was frozen, horrified. It couldn't be. It _couldn't _be.

"No!" Ryou screeched, running now as a murderous laugh reached his ears. The same bloody cackle that had haunted his nightmares for years.

He sprinted down the street, the laughter following him, getting closer and closer. "Stay away from me!" he cried grabbing the handle to his apartment complex's door.

Suddenly he felt a cloth being placed over nose and mouth. Ryou struggled against his unseen attacker, but felt himself becoming weaker and drowsier by the second. With a few more pathetic jerks, Ryou lost consciousness and slumped limply in his attacker's arms.

The last thing he heard was a low and dangerous chuckle.

* * *

><p>AN: Like it? Love it? Hate it? Want to shoot it? Review and let me know! All critiques are appreciated. (Just no flames because they don't help anyone)

Some explaination: In my mind, Yugi has become dependent on the Pharaoh for company and converstaion. Without meaning to, Yugi continues to talk to himself after the Pharaoh , the internal argument. Also, Japanese names are being used in this version only because I can't put in accent over the "e" in Anzu's English name. (-_-") Also, the Ryou scene takes place on the same night as Yugi's angst. (the order of events is determined by interest not chronology).

Now, I'm looking for a beta, preferably someone with writing experience in the adventure genre and YGO who has a lot of free time. (I'm hoping to update frequently). Please message me if you are interested! ^^

Also, I'm offering rewards for my reviewers. One-shots will be written for the 1st, 10th, 20th etc. reviewers. Any length, any genre, any pairing. Try and restrict your requests to YGO (unless I happen to know the series i.e. Hetalia). The only things is that I don't write lemons. (sorry).

Well, that's about it, but for old times' sake…

Yugi: WE'RE BACK BABY!

YG: Yep!

Yugi: This is the greatest day of my life!

YG:…That's nice…

Yugi: I could kiss you!

YG:…Maybe later…

Yugi: But I thought you loved me?

YG: Yeah but….

Yugi: Why do you close your eyes when we make love?

YG:…O.o…


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

I'm sorry to say this, but this story has now been permanently discontinued. I was really looking forward to re-writing this, but recent events have caused me to reconsider my priorities. I found out yesterday that my grandfather has stage 4 lymphatic cancer. I want to spend my time with him, so I've decided to take a break from fanfiction. I'm so sorry to everyone who has stuck by this story and me through all the ups, downs and hiatuses. I just can't find it in myself to complete it when my mind is elsewhere and I can't put my heart into my writing. If anyone would like to adopt this story, PM me and I'll send you a plot outline to follow. (Not that you would really need to. If you wanted to finish the story you would have creative license to take it wherever you wanted). Once again, I apologize for everything, and I really hope you can forgive me for all the crappiness that has accompanied this fic. I'm not feeling quite eloquent at the moment forgive me if this seems insincere.

To nupinoop296, I finished your one-shot before I heard the news. I'll post it in a few days after my friend finishes the edits.

To all my readers, I bid you a fond farewell. It's been fun. I may be back soon. I may not. I don't really know. Thank you for sticking with me and do enjoy whatever other stories I've posted.

-YG


End file.
